Carlisle's help
by KatieySwan
Summary: Edward doesn't think he has enough control to make love to Bella so he asks Carlisle for some help


**BPOV**

I tightened my arms around his neck, not wanting him to leave. He broke the kiss as usual leaving both of us panting.

"I have to go Bella" he said. I sighed in defeat and aggravation. He always winds me up just before he leaves to go hunting.

"Fine" I said.

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon" he said.

"OK" I said.

"Come on; let's go downstairs, everyone else is waiting".

I sighed and untangled myself from him. We walked hand in hand down the stairs. The rest of his family was waiting by the door. Edward kissed me goodbye. He nodded to Carlisle and they all left, running into the forest. Carlisle shut the door. He was the only one who wasn't going hunting with them.

He turned to look at me. "Bella, can I talk to you in the living room please?" he asked.

"Sure" I said, confused. We walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. "Now Bella, I know you're confused but yesterday Edward came and talked to me" I looked at him. What did this talk have to do with me?

"What about?" I asked.

"Well, you know how you two haven't actually had sex yet?" he asked. I blushed but nodded.

"He asked me to help him with that" Carlisle said. I looked at him confused again.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had a pretty good idea but I wanted to hear it out loud first.

"Well, what with Jasper been able to constantly feel your lust when he is around you two, he is finding it really hard to handle now because you two haven't actually done anything" My face burned. Jasper could feel my want and lust for Edward.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Bella" Carlisle said. I nodded my head and he carried on talking.

"Anyway, Edward came to me yesterday, and told me he didn't think he would be able to control himself when he came to have intercourse with you, because with you been a virgin, you would most likely bleed and he wouldn't be able to control himself" All the while Carlisle was talking, I looked down at the floor, my face absolutely flaming hot.

I was so embarrassed. I was sitting in the living room, talking to Carlisle about having sex with his son. _Oh god! I wish the floor would open up and swallow me. _

"So basically what did Edward ask for you to help him with?" I asked.

"Want the truth?" Carlisle asked. I nodded his head.

"He basically asked me to take your virginity" he said. My blush deepened and I was pretty sure my whole body was as hot as a fire. He came over to the sofa I was sitting on and sat down. "Look at me please Bella" he pleaded. I turned to look at him.

"What about Esme?" I managed to ask.

"All three of us discussed it last night, Esme is alright about it because it will help you and Edward. Would you like to hear his reasoning?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"Well, Edward doesn't think he will be able to control himself when the blood comes because he found it so hard to resist your blood when James attacked you and since I have the most control in the family he asked me. He realised he always left you frustrated and he felt guilty in doing that to you" Carlisle said.

"So basically Edward asked you to have sex with me because he doesn't think he has enough control?" I asked.

"Yes" Carlisle said. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to though, Edward just thought he was been unfair on you though, leaving you all time when you wanted more" Carlisle said.

"Hold on, what about after I lose my virginity, will Edward have sex with me then?" I asked.

"He probably will, because there will be no blood then" Carlisle said.

_Well, if this helps me and Edward, then so be it._

"OK" I said.

"You mean you want to do this? For Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I said and looked up at him. "OK" he said and leaned down to capture my lips with his.

His lips were cold like Edward's but softer somehow. I moved my lips against his and turned my body so I could wrap my arms around his neck. We broke apart panting. "I can see why Edward likes kissing you Bella, your lips are so warm" Carlisle chuckled. I blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed" he said and leaned down to capture my lips with his again. I ran my fingers through his hair eliciting a moan from him. I tugged on his blonde locks that I had fisted in my hands. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me over to him so I was sitting on his lap.

He moved his lips from my mouth dragging them down to my neck, licking and sucking. "Carlisle" I breathed. He stood up and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. A few seconds later I found myself been laid gently onto a soft mattress. Carlisle climbed on top of me and kissed me again.

My hands found the bottom of his shirt and I pulled it upwards, over his head. We were in Carlisle's and Esme's room I suspected because I had never been in this room before.

"Are you sure that they are alright with this?" I asked Carlisle, biting my lip nervously. _What if they came back from the hunting trip early and saw us? _

"Yes, that was why they went on the hunting trip, to give us some privacy" Carlisle said.

"OK" I replied and looked down at his chest. He had abs, and muscle's different to Edward. I ran my hand down his chest, enjoying the smooth and hairlessness of it.

"Now are you sure you want to do this Bella? We don't have to" Carlisle reassured me as his hands made their way down to the hem of my shirt.

"I want to" I said, He nodded his head and pulled my shirt over my heard revealing my midnight blue bra. I blushed and tried to cover myself feeling embarrassed. _I mean, I wasn't exactly big in the boob department. _

"Don't hide yourself Bella, your beautiful" Carlisle said, taking my wrists and pulling them away from my body. He leaned into kiss me again, while his arms went behind my back and unclipped my bra. He pulled the bra away from my breasts and chucked it away. I refused the urge to cover myself up.

"You're beautiful Bella" Carlisle said as he leaned down and took my nipple in his mouth and started to gently suck on it. "Uhh" I moaned. It felt so good; Edward had never touched my breasts before. I moaned again as he reached up with his other hand and started massaging my other breast.

While he was paying attention to my breasts, I let my hands travel down to the waistband of his jeans. I popped the button and undone the zipped. Carlisle stood up on his knees and let me pull his jeans down, revealing his boxers and the erection hidden beneath them.

I got his jeans off and threw them somewhere in the room when his hands reached down for my jeans. He unzipped them as well and pulled them off my legs. I blushed as I realised I was only in my panties and Carlisle was only in his boxers.

"Relax Bella" Carlisle soothed me as he hooked his fingers into the waist band of my panties. He slowly dragged them down and off my feet and threw them across the room. I grabbed his boxers and pulled them down his legs. I raised my eyes and looked at his penis.

My eyes widened. I didn't have anything to compare him to but he looked long and thick to me. "Is it going to fit?" I whispered. The thought of something that big in me scared me a little. "Yes Bella, don't worry, I will go slowly" he reassured me. I nodded my head.

Hesitantly, I reached my hand out and wrapped it around him. He hissed in pleasure and threw his head back into the pillows. I moved my hand up and down from the top to the bottom. "Your hand is so hot" he moaned. "Is that good?" I asked him. "Yes" he moaned again. Encouraged by his moans, I got a little bolder and bought my lips down to him and wrapped them around the head of his penis.

"Oh god Bella" he moaned. I bobbed my head a few times, before he said "Stop". I let go of him and looked up at him. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked fearfully. "No" he said looking at me. "I just want to cum when I am inside of you" he said. I blushed and nodded. He leaned into kiss me as his hand went down and cupped me.

He parted my folds and started massaging my clit. I moaned in pleasure and threw my head back. He gently slid a finger into my entrance and started pumping in and out slowly. He had me moaning and writhing on the bed. He entered two more fingers and picked up his pace. His thumb rubbed gentle circles on my clit while his other hand massaged my breasts separately all the while he was kissing me.

All of a sudden, it became too much and the sensation in my stomach exploded, washing over me as I screamed in pleasure. "Carlisle!" I screamed. My hips pushed into his fingers and I whimpered when he pulled them out. He bought them up to his mouth and licked them clean. "You taste delicious Bella" he whispered.

I lay panting on the bed as Carlisle position himself between my thighs. His member was probing at my entrance. "Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked me, looking into my eyes for any sign to stop. I nodded my head.

He gently pushed into me and stopped when he came to my barrier. "I'm sorry Bella" He said and pushed through, breaking my barrier. I cried out in pain and tears flowed down my cheeks. Carlisle kept whispering sorry into my ear and wiping my tears away while staying completely still inside of me.

The coolness of his penis was helping ease the pain. Eventually, the pain faded into the background and I experimentally moved my hips against his. Carlisle pulled out and thrust back in again and we both moaned at the wonderful feeling. "God Bella, you feel so hot and tight and wet around me" Carlisle moaned.

He picked up his thrust, still been gentle enough not to hurt me. "Harder, please Carlisle" I begged. I needed release. He thrust harder into me, picking up his speed of a fast human. "I-I'm close" I said. "Cum for me Bella" Carlisle said. One of his hands was holding onto my hip to steady me while he thrust into me and the other was beside my head, holding up his weight.

My legs wrapped around his waist and locked at the bottom of his back, my hips thrusting with his. A few thrusts later, I screamed in ecstasy as my second orgasm washed over me. "Carlisle!" I yelled and bit into his shoulder to stifle my screams. A few seconds later, Carlisle thrust into me one last time, before spilling his seed into me.

He collapsed onto of me, still holding his weight off me as we lay panting, trying to catch our breath. He rolled over onto the other side of the bed. I turned to face him. "Thank you Carlisle" I said sleepily.

"You're welcome Bella, now go to sleep, you need the rest" Carlisle said. I did as he told me and closed my eyes. I cuddled up to his chest, comforted by the coldness of his skin and closed my eyes.

**Penny for your thoughts?**


End file.
